Return to Nowhere
by Turtleduck98
Summary: Jaycee's sister Mune returns home - only to realize that "home" doesn't exist anymore. One-shot based on my story "the Masterbender"; reading it first is not necessary but recommended.


**A/N**

**This one-shot is about the sister of my OC Jaycee from my story called "The Masterbender". They are Air Nomads who survived the attacks of the Fire Nation hidden between mountains and far away from any civilization. When Mune was younger she often ran away from home to explore the world, and one day she met a boy whom she fell in love with. When she was thirteen she left again to search him and left Jaycee a letter in which she promised to come back. One year later the Fire Nation found the hidden camp and killed most of the people. The survivors were brought to the royal palace prison to be questioned about the Avatar's hiding place and later tortured and eventually killed when they didn't know.**

**Just to prevent confusion, Mune is a Non-bender even though she's an Air Nomad. Since the survivors didn't follow the spiritual traditions anymore they weren't all born with the ability to bend. Rieu is an earthbender, though he doesn't bend in this one-shot.**

**I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors, I'm German/Hungarian but I'm trying to do my best :)**

**Avatar: the last Airbender belongs to Bryke. All my OC's belong to me.**

**Return to Nowhere**

„We're almost there!" Mune yelled joyfully as she ran down the old, mossy path leading to her home, Rieu following a distance behind. It had been over a year since she had left to find him. She was excited to see her family again; her mom, her little sister, her best friend Hee Jae, Grandpa Kavi…

"Hey everyone," she greeted loudly as she approached to the boulder blocking the way to the camp. "I'm back!"

With an almost airbender-like speed she climbed up the rock, a huge smile planted on her face. She couldn't wait to let her boyfriend meet her family. She had felt terrible when she had to leave without goodbye, but she knew that she would've been held up and kept from searching for her love. After searching the boy for almost three months she had finally found him, and Mune was more than happy about it. His family had taken her in as their own and given her a new identity as an Earth Kingdom fugitive. Nobody except them knew she was an Air Nomad. But a couple of weeks ago she had decided to return to her real home, and agreed to take Rieu with her.

He'd get along great with Jaycee! Mune knew she had to make up the last years to her. They were lost years, lost in dreams. The girl had never really paid attention to her little sister, never really played with her. She had always been dreaming. But now the reason of her dreams followed right behind her, so she finally could focus on Jaycee alone.

Hopefully the little girl wasn't angry at her for leaving… wait, she wasn't so little anymore! She was already nine now! Mune's smile grew even wider as she imagined Jaycee being taller. Maybe she had finally found her powers already! The 14-year olds eyes shined brighter than the sun as she lifted her head over the large rock.

Her smile left immediately as she looked at the camp – or at its remains. Everything was burnt – the tents, the things… and the corpses. They were lying around, some as if only sleeping, but all of them with large burn marks at clothes and skin. Dried blood had been dripping out of wounds and now covered the ground, dark brown marks at the burnt grass. The Fire Nation had been there.

It had rained one and a half weeks ago and the rain had been coming from the direction of the mountains sheltering the campsite. Since the blood wasn't washed away Mune would've only had to come back two weeks earlier to see her family. Now it was too late.

"What's wrong?" Rieu asked when he saw his girlfriend suddenly strutting. He climbed up beside her to see what had shocked her so much. Was her family angry at her for leaving? Did they not welcome her back? He glanced over the edge of the boulder.

"Oh no…" he whispered as he saw the destruction. "Mune… I'm so sorry…"

Mune finally managed it to turn away from Amita and Ketu – he had grown so much, only to end up in her mother's arms; dead. She looked into her boyfriend's green eyes for the glimpse of a second, then she fell into his arms and hid away from her lost home.

Rieu lost his hold at the wall and slid down to the ground, but maybe it was better if they didn't see the camp anymore. The boy couldn't even imagine what it had to be like for Mune. He saw horrible destruction caused by the Fire Nation. She saw the dead remains of her family.

While Mune cried into Rieu's shirt she could only think that she'd never meet her family again.

She'd never get a chance to make things up to her sister.

**So, this happens when I'm bored and not in the mood to continue the actual story. I hope I could give you some feels ^-^**

**Maybe I'll be writing some more of these one-shots about random camp people or about Jaycee's years in the forest… And definitely about Mune's life. (I'm not sure if she'll meet Jaycee again though. Tell me what you'd prefer if you've read it.) Also tell me what you think about the idea of random one-shots.**

**Please comment, I love reading comments :D Thanks :)**


End file.
